


Three Things

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible that Saeki has an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Three smut vignettes, to the prompt "Yuuta/Sae, strawberries and chocolate (alternatively, strawberries, chocolate and leather--one of these things is not like the others)." Mostly because it seemed woefully unfair of me to have written that much smut last week and not included a darn thing featuring Saeki.

**Three Things**

_Strawberry_

It's no secret that Yuuta is an idiot for strawberries, and "idiot" is putting it kindly. In all his born days, Koujirou has never known anyone as willing to go to extreme lengths for a piece of fruit as Yuuta is. Mostly he tries not to exploit Yuuta's obvious insanity, but there are days when he just can't help himself.

Yuuta hums against Koujirou's mouth, tongue sweeping against his, chasing the last traces of sweetness. When Koujirou starts to move, Yuuta holds him in place and reaches for another strawberry.

Koujirou parts his lips for it, obediently, and Yuuta grins.

 

_Chocolate_

Koujirou likes chocolate, the darker the better. He likes it bittersweet, when the sweet is balanced by deeper, fuller flavors, but he's not as picky about the form the chocolate takes. Truffles, ice cream, cake--as far as he's concerned, it's all good, as long as it's on _his_ plate.

But he likes it best when it's served like this.

Koujirou laps the smear of chocolate off Yuuta's stomach, eyes half-closed at the taste of it and Yuuta's skin underneath, rich on his tongue. Yuuta squirms, laughing, and Koujirou stills him with one hand as he dips his head again.

 

_Leather_

Yuuta had rolled his eyes, grumbled, and dragged his feet, until Koujirou had wondered whether his boyfriend had regressed to toddlerhood. Yuuta wasn't the only one who knew how to be stubborn--Koujirou just knew when to pick his battles.

He'd won this one. The black leather clings to the hard muscle of Yuuta's thighs, and is butter-soft under Koujirou's fingers as he coaxes Yuuta's hips forward, and the smell of it is heavy in his nostrils as Yuuta's cock slides deeper into his mouth.

Yuuta moans; he finally seems to be coming around to Koujirou's point of view. _Good_.

**end**


End file.
